


The Stain

by moonsbane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, Dark, Horror, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsbane/pseuds/moonsbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It appeared this morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stain

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome! Again, English is not my native language so sorry in advance for any mistakes :)
> 
> You can also read it here: http://www.wattpad.com/52898181-the-stain

**_ Monday _ **

 

It appeared this morning.

 

I noticed it in the mirror while I was shaving.

 

At first I thought I was imagining it, then after closing and opening my eyes a couple of times it was still there. It’s a small black stain, right under my Adam’s apple. I try to wash it away with some soap and water but, no matter how much I scrub, it doesn’t seem to fade.

 

I’ll go to the doctor’s later, just to be sure.

 

I leave the bathroom, get dressed and get ready to leave for work. I go to open the door but the handle won’t move. I try pretty much everything, even breaking it down. Nothing, it won’t budge. So I go to the window with hopes of breaking the glass… but even that won’t give.

 

It doesn’t matter, I can call the office and say I’m sick.

 

I’ll do it later, all that work tired me. I’ll go sleep a while.

 

**_ Tuesday _ **

It’s still there.

 

Maybe it even got bigger.

 

Yesterday I ended up falling asleep and I didn’t call in. I’ll do it now. I pick up the phone and dial the number. A recorded voice tells me the user is busy. Maybe I can call David, he’ll have noticed my absence and will alert the boss. The result is the same, busy line.

 

Maybe it’s just a hectic day.

 

Passing in the hallway I try to open the door again but without success. I could cook something but the idea of making the effort of putting something together doesn’t really appeal. I open the fridge and take the first thing I find. It’s an egg. I don’t feel like cooking it.

 

I open it and swallow it raw.

 

I should get some rest now, it’s not like I can do much else.

 

**_ Wednesday  _ **

Now it’s definitely bigger.

 

It’s gone down to my collarbone.

 

Maybe I should worry, but if I can’t leave the house or contact anybody why make the effort? I’ll watch some TV while I wait. Someone will notice my absence sooner or later, right? I sit on the bed and grab the remote. I push the button to turn on the TV and I’m met with static. I change the channel but the show is always the same, waves of black and white coming and going.

 

The noise relaxes me, though.

 

Looking down, I notice a raised cuticle on my right thumb. I pull it away before finding an identical one on my index finger, so I pull that away as well. I suddenly realize all my fingers have small strips of raised skin on them, scattered in different places.

 

I pass the following four hours pulling them away with my teeth, one by one.

 

I’ll lay down now, my hands hurt a little.

 

**_ Thursday _ **

It hasn’t gone away yet.

 

On the contrary, it takes up mostly both of my shoulders.

 

I decide I can ignore it, maybe it’ll go away by itself. I have a strange hunger this morning, I feel like I could eat a horse. I go into the kitchen and open the fridge again. After a quick search I decide to grab the ground beef. It’s been there for a little over a week and it smells strange. Opening the paper the covers it I see it’s also infested by small insects.

 

It doesn’t matter, I’m too hungry.

 

I sit at the table after grabbing a plate and I serve myself a copious amount of meat. After finishing all of the meat in the paper I think I’m still hungry. I search through the kitchen but I find little or nothing. Fruit and vegetables. I don’t want them.

 

I think it’s strange that nobody has started knocking on my door yet.

 

I’ll go take a nap in the hopes of forgetting my hunger.

 

**_ Friday _ **

It seems like a part of me.

 

The stain has reached my nipples.

 

The flesh under the black seems soft, spongy. If I scratch it, it looks like pieces of muscle and skin come away. It could be because I haven’t eaten properly for days. I hear the doorbell ring. Someone is finally looking for me. I’m going to see who it is when I hear a scream, violent and male. When I get there, the door won’t budge, as usual. I look out the peephole but nobody is there, just the mail left on the doormat. Strange.

 

I’m still hungry.

 

Everything in the kitchen’s gone to waste. Canned food isn’t something I really want to eat and the bread makes me nauseous. Leaning on the sink I notice the cuticles are back. They aren’t just on my hands now, they’ve made their way up to my arms.

 

I’m too hungry.

 

I eat them all and then flop on the bed, full.

 

**_ Saturday _ **

It won’t go away.

 

Most of my torso is black by now.

 

I don’t know what it could be but I feel fine, so it can’t be that bad. I’m a little puckish again. I would go buy something if I could get out of the house. It isn’t really worth the effort, though. I get easily tired these days. I wonder if anybody misses me… probably not.

 

I’m hungry.

 

Yesterday it went away when I ate my skin. Maybe I could do the same today. When they come get me I can always go to the doctor’s to heal myself, right? Good. I won’t take much, just a little piece, only to get rid of the feeling of being empty. I’ll take it from y thigh.

 

They always say it’s the best part.

 

The I’ll go to bed, I need my strength.

 

**_ Sunday _ **

It’s me.

 

I am the black stain.

 

I can’t see any part of my body that isn’t covered in darkness. Yesterday I fell asleep early. After eating for a while, I still wasn’t full, so I continued cutting until I felt my stomach become heavy. I’m starting to regret it a little now, my legs hurt.

 

But I was too hungry.

 

I feel it coming back now. I’ll take care of it shortly, I still have the knife in hand anyway. I hear someone knocking on my door but I can’t muster up the strength to go see who it could be. I’ve never felt this tired.

 

The hunger is coming again.

 

Better get to work before I fall asleep.

 

**_ Monday _ **

My name is David Rhodes. A few days ago I got a call from an absent colleague. I didn’t answer it in time, I was in a hurry and the day had already been frenetic. Noticing his absence in the office the following day I thought he was sick and had stayed at home to rest. I imagined he had called the boss to warn him, seeing as I hadn’t received other calls in the meantime. I didn’t think there was anything unusual. Sometimes it happens, you get sick and you have to stay home.

 

My colleague was missing for exactly seven days before someone thought to look for him.

 

His apartment door was open, he hadn’t locked it. They say that when they got in the first thing they noticed was the suffocating smell of decomposition, they say the floor was caked with blood. They say they found a man in the kitchen, reduced to bone, probably the mailman that had been missing for days.

 

They say that my colleague had eaten him. They also say that, a little later, he ate himself.

 

I think these are just stories, gossip spread by people to scare others. How can a person eat another person? Or himself, for that matter. Ridiculous. The real reason for the death of my colleague and the murder of the mailman will come out, sooner or later.

 

I better brush my hair before going to work.

 

Strange… I have a little stain on my throat.

 

I’ll go to the doctor’s this evening.


End file.
